Siempre estare apoyandote
by Anime-love0001
Summary: Akane ha estado triste por problemas de su casa y ha pensado en acabar con su vida, pero alguien le dara una nueva esperanza de vida ademas de apoyarla en su situación


Yo-Hola chicos hace mucho que no actualizo y les traigo una nueva historia ShindouXAkane *suenan los tambores y trompetas de desfile* sin más los dejo disfrutar la lectura después del disclamer chicos!

Tenma-Inazuma Eleven GO!

Shindou-No le pertenece a Regis-san ni a ninguno de los demás fans

Kirino-Si no a Level-5

Yo-si me perteneciera habría más escenas de romance y drama TT-TT

Nota: Lo que este en * son pensamientos y en " mensajes los paréntesis son para las acciones de los personajes sin más los dejo disfrutar de la historia .w.

Akane-*Otro día mas ya estoy cansada de toda esta situación desde primero Shindou me molesta y encima ahora me pide ayuda amorosa con Okatsu, Kirino no me ayuda en nada y se supone que es mi novio y mis papas discuten por todo en casa* (se le salen unas lágrimas)

Shindou-(Nota que va a llorar y deja a su novia Okatsu y su mejor amigo Kirino hablando para ver que le paso) *Por una extraña razón siento que debo dejar de molestarla y empezar a comprenderla mejor* (A lado de Akane) Akane, ¿estás bien? Akane-(Se voltea a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿S-Shin-sama?

Shindou-(No le gusta pero no le toma importancia al sobrenombre ahora) Que tienes te veo deprimida

Akane-N-No es nada (Llorando en silencio y con la cabeza baja para que no la vea llorar)

Shindou-No te voy a molestar sea cual sea el asunto Akane

Akane-Está bien te contare…Veras mis papas a pesar de estar divorciados se pelean mucho, mi familia me odia y sumando que Kirino no me ayuda mucho no sé qué voy a hacer (Se echa a llorar más fuerte)

Shindou-No llores Akane te apoyare en lo que pueda (Tocándole el hombro en señal de apoyo)

Akane-Gracias Shindou (Lo abraza)

Shindou-Pero no te pongas tan cariñosa por favor (ligeramente sonrojado y separándola con suavidad del abrazo)

Akane-Está bien Shindou lo siento mucho (Sonrojada de vergüenza)

Shindou-Por dios eres imposible Akane

Akane-(Ríe bajo)

Unos meses después…

Shindou-(Hablando con Akane por chat) "Hola cómo estás? "

Akane-(Responde al mensaje y la conversación se alarga hasta que tocan un tema) "Y que tal te va con Okatsu? "

Shindou-"Pues creo que bien pero no estoy seguro…Y tú que tal vas con Kirino? " Akane-"Kirino y yo terminamos Shindou" *Porque yo me enamore de ti* (Se sonroja) Shindou-"Lo siento no debí preguntar"

Akane-"No te preocupes por eso"

Shindou-"Ok" (Siguen la conversación hasta que se tienen que ir a dormir) A la mañana siguiente…

Akane-(Viendo como sus papas pelean mientras desayuna algo triste y se va a la escuela sola)

Shindou-*Porque me siento raro al ver a Akane y siento unas inmensas ganas de protegerla de todos*

Akane-(Llegando al salón mientras llora)

Shindou-(La ve llorar y corre a ver qué le pasa) Akane…

Akane-(Lo ve y lo abraza mientras llora)

Shindou-(No le gusta recibir cariño pero lo ignora y le corresponde el abrazo) Tranquila…

Akane-(Llora como unos 15 minutos) Gracias Shindou…

Shindou-No me agradezcas nada

Akane-(Sonríe y tocan el timbre de inicio de clases)

Shindou-Bueno vamos a sentarnos (Se van a sus lugares y se sientan)

Más tarde…

Shindou-(Discutiendo con Okatsu) ¡Ya te dije que Akane es mi amiga y la voy a apoyar aunque tu te enojes!

Okatsu-¡Me da igual lo que no sabes es que ella termino a Kirino porque estaba enamorada de otro!

Shindou-¡A ti no te debe importar la vida privada de mi amiga!

Okatsu-(Lo golpea y después se arrepiente) Shindou por favor perdóname (Casi llorando por el golpe que le dio)

Shindou-(Muy enojado) No te voy a perdonar siempre me estas golpeando y fastidiando terminamos Okatsu (Se va molesto y adolorido a otra parte dejando a Okatsu desconcertada y llorando)

Akane-(Paseando hasta que encuentra a Shindou lastimado) ¡Shindou! (Va a ayudarlo) Shindou-Akane… (La chica mencionada lo lleva a la enfermería y lo empieza a curar) Gracias Akane

Akane-No te preocupes (Lagrimeando porque él esta lastimado) ¿Quién te hizo esto? Shindou-Okatsu (Diciéndole con algo de furia) Creí que era diferente

Akane-Lo siento mucho Shindou (Curándolo con cuidado) perdóname por meterme pero ¿Qué paso?

Shindou-Veras ella estaba celosa de que yo te ayudara y me golpeo

Akane-perdóname esto fue culpa mía (Llorando) Yo no debí existir solo causo problemas…Lo mejor es que me muera (Se va corriendo mientras llora)

Shindou-¡Akane! (La sigue a toda prisa)

Akane-(Sube a la azotea de su edificio) Esto es lo mejor solo estorbo a mis padres y a Shindou… (Llorando)

Shindou-(La ve y la detiene tomándola de la muñeca) Akane no hagas locuras por favor (Lagrimeando)

Akane-(Llorando) Shindou soy solo un estorbo en la vida de todos

Shindou-No eres un estorbo en la vida de nadie… ¡Dime que haría yo sin ti! (Lagrimeando y aguantando llorar)

Akane-Shindou… (Lo abraza mientras llora) Shindou-(Se le escapa una lagrima y acepta el abrazo) Akane…

Akane-Shindou…T-Tengo que decirte algo (Sonrojándose)

Shindou-Dime (Separándose del abrazo)

Akane-Bueno yo… m-me enamore de ti (Sonrojada)

Shindou-Akane yo… ahora lo entiendo la única que me entiende en este mundo eres tú y me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi novia… (Sonrojado)

Akane-Shin-sama claro que si (Sonriendo muy roja)

Shindou-Akane… (Le toma el rostro sonrojado y la besa)

Akane-(Le corresponde el beso mientras se le escapan algunas lágrimas)

Shindou-(Se separa de ella ambos sonrojados)

Akane-Ahora tengo una razón importante para seguir mi vida

Shindou-Siempre estaré apoyándote Akane (Le acaricia el cabello)

Años después…

Shindou-(En una sala de hospital nervioso hasta que llega un doctor)

Doctor-Felicidades señor Takuto su esposa e hija están bien

Shindou-¿Puedo verlas?

Doctor-Adelante (Lo lleva a una habitación)

Shindou-(Entra sonriendo)

Akane-(En una cama cargando a una recién nacida)

Shindou-(Le da un beso en la frente a ella y a la bebe) Es hermosa como su madre (Viendo a Akane mientras sonríe)

Akane-Es igual de hermosa que tu su padre (Sonriendo mientras carga a la bebe) Shindou-¿Pensaste en un nombre para nuestra hija?

Akane-Si, ¿qué tal Yui?

Shindou-Me encanta la idea…Bienvenida al mundo Yui (Besa la frente de su hija) Algunos cuantos años de felicidad y lágrimas después…

Akane-(Acostada mientras toma la mano de Shindou)

Shindou-(A su lado tomando su mano) Akane me alegra haber pasado el resto de mis días contigo

Akane-Te puedo decir lo mismo me alegro mucho de haber pasado mis días contigo Shin-sama

Shindou-Nos casamos, Tuvimos descendencia y ahora estamos en nuestros últimos momentos de vida recordando todo eso

Akane-Gracias por todo Shindou Takuto (Sonríe débilmente y muere)

Shindou-Siempre te estaré apoyándote (Le besa la frente y se acuesta mientras cierra los ojos dándole fin a su vida y a esta historia)

Yo-Sinceramente me hizo llorar *sonandose la nariz*

Tenma-Que triste y linda al mismo tiempo *llorando*

Kirino-TT-TT

Shindou-TT-TT

Yo-Hasta la proxima minna TT-TT


End file.
